Cato's Jabberjay
by SkullSkellBlink
Summary: Sequel to Happy Hunger Games. The Games are over and Cato has other plans than to go on the victory tour with Peeta. Plans that include many surprises along the way for both of them. Rated M just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Woo-hoo! I'm back! I'm back! Miss me much? .. Of course you do!(; Just kidding.**

**Well, I have some ideas for this. Hopefully. *crosses fingers***

**~.**.~**

Peeta sat in Cato's lap as they relaxed in a nice room. They'd won.. won the Hunger Games. Together. They'd been taken from the arena not long after Seneca's announcement and left to relax in a nice, comfortable room. Given nice, clean clothes and the night alone to get some sleep.

"Mm.. jabberjay.. " Cato murmured against Peeta's neck, his hands lightly rubbing his sides. "We won.. "

Peeta smiled. "We won.. We did.. "

"Anything we want.. " Cato lightly kissed his neck. "Anything at all.. " Peeta's face fell when he realized something. "What.. What is it?"

"I.. I killed Katniss.. " he whispered. "Her family.. Gale.. they'll hate me.. "

"Gale.. " Cato remembered that name. "The boy you fell in love with in District 12. He'll hate you?"

"He loved Katniss.. God, why did I kill her.. " Peeta turned, burying his face in Cato's shoulder. "Why did I do that.. " Because he had to..

**~.**.~**

The door opened in the morning, Cato sitting at the table and eating breakfast. Peeta was still fast asleep in bed from the previous night's.. activities. Haymitch walked in, Effie right behind him. "Where's Peeta?" the woman asked in an almost sickening sweet voice.

"Sleeping. Don't bother him." Cato wasn't kidding. He'd tried waking Peeta up an hour ago, his cheek bruised as a result from the punch aimed at his face. "What do you want."

"We're here to start your victory tour," Effie said with a smile, clapping her hands together happily as she smiled. Haymitch looked.. drunk. As usual.

"Not going." Cato swallowed down a piece of toast.

Effie stopped. "W.. What do you mean.. you're not going? It's the victory tour. The victor of the Hunger Games always goes. You go to all the Districts!"

"I know what the fucking tour is," Cato muttered, rubbing his forehead a bit. Her voice was giving him a bit of a migraine. "I'm not going on it and neither is Peeta. We're going to District 12 to get his stuff and then we're going back to District 2. No more Games. Just a life for us. Get it, got it, good. Go away."

"Well, I never!" Effie huffed, turning on her heel and walking out. Most likely to talk to President Snow about the defiant District 2 Career. Haymitch only smirked, following her out.

"W.. What was that for?"

Peeta yawned softly, walking to the table to join Cato for breakfast, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He was only in a loose shirt and a pair of loose shorts. "Why.. Why'd you throw her out?"

"She was giving me a migraine," Cato stated simply, calmly. "I told her we're not going on that stupid victory tour. We're going to District 12 to get your things and then going to District 2 to start a life together. So I kicked her out."

Peeta blushed lightly. "S.. Start a life.. t-together?"

"Well.. yeah. Don't you wanna stay with me?" He was attacked by a flying blonde blue, Peeta kissing his lips deeply. "Mm.. I'll take that as a yes.. "

**~.**.~**

**Okay, yeah. Know it was short. And a bit slow. But it'll pick up. Promise. And get longer.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I KNEW there was a reason I liked Peeta and Cato together. I just didn't know a good reason why it made sense until I bought an US magazine all about the Hunger Games with cast interviews (and a SHIRTLESS picture of Cato). The actors who play Peeta and Cato have been friends since they were 12. I UNDERSTAND!**

**~.**.~**

Peeta chewed his nails nervously, riding the train with Cato back to his home District. He was nervous and scared. Cato's hand rubbed lightly against his side to calm him down. "Peeta.. " he whispered, softly kissing his neck. "Jabberjay, calm down.. You'll be fine.. We're just gonna get your things, say goodbye, and leave. District 2. our new home."

Peeta just nodded, chewing his thumbnail a bit. He looked out the window when the train finally stopped in his home District. Cato had never been to District 12 before. It was.. a **lot** worse than District 2.

"You.. **live** here?" he asked in disbelief. "How does anyone live here?"

Peeta didn't answer. He was a little hurt at what Cato had said. Coming from a District 2 Career, it wasn't really all that surprising, but it still hurt. "You should stay in the train," he finally said, his voice quiet. "Wouldn't want you to get any common dirt on your Career feet." He left the train car without another word.

Cato just sat there, confused. "What did I do?"

Peeta got off the train, pulling on his jacket as he headed back into his home District. He got some cheers for winning and some unhappy looks for what he did to Katniss. It was to be expected. He headed home to gather his things.

"Peeta."

The blonde visibly tensed at the sound of his mother's voice. "Hey. I.. I'm back."

"You killed Katniss Everdeen."

"W-Well, yeah.. B-But I had t—"

Peeta's mother smacked him across the face, hard. "She was our District's hope for a **good** victor! Not some ridiculous little faggot who whores himself out to the first man he spreads his legs for," she spat.

"M-Mom.. " Peeta backed up when she moved closer, his bag clutched against his chest, full of what he wanted to take. "I-I'm leaving. Going to D-District 2 with C-Cato. I-I'm not coming b-back."

"Good. I hope you don't come back, faggot." She smacked him again.

Peeta's eyes filled with tears, running from his house with his bag slung across his chest on his back. Well, he hadn't really been expecting that. Stung. More than Cato's words did. His own mother calling him a faggot. A failure almost, even if he'd been a victor of the Hunger Games. Telling him never to come back home. God.. Peeta fell back on his ass in the dirt suddenly when he ran into someone.

Gale glared down at him, angrily. Peeta was scared now. "You little cunt," he spat angrily. "Get the fuck up here." He grabbed a handful of Peeta's shirt, yanking him up to his feet and actually a few inches off the ground. "You **killed** her. I fucking loved her and you killed her."

"G-Gale, I-I'm sorry," Peeta whimpered softly, almost pathetically. "I-I had to.. "

"Little cunt," Gale growled lowly. "I should kill you right now for even putting your hands on her." Peeta whimpered again. "Stop fucking whimpering, you pathetic bitch. I'm not gonna kill you. I'm just gonna hurt you, like you hurt me. I'm gonna make sure that fucking Career faggot will never want you again."

Peeta's eyes went wide as Gale kept a tight hold of him, starting to practically drag him along to the raven's house. His family gave them no mind as they headed for Gale's room. The door was locked, Peeta pushed on the bed.

Peeta was **terrified**. He had **no** idea what Gale was planning. Sure, he'd always wanted to be in Gale's room, maybe under him, but not like **this**! Gale shoved him to the bed, grabbing a scarf he wore in the winter and grabbing the blonde's wrists. He tied them together with the scarf to keep them out of the way for the most part.

"G-Gale, please.. " Peeta begged, watching helplessly as Gale yanked his pants down, spreading his legs and moving between them. "Y-You can't d-do this.. "

"Oh, I can," Gale growled, furiously. "I'm going to make sure that that District 2 faggot will never want to touch a fucking cunt like you ever again."

Peeta screamed as Gale suddenly shoved into him. No prep, no lube, nothing. Just searing pain. Gale wasn't small down there. He was fucking big. Peeta could feel his inner walls tear as the raven fucked him with hard, rough thrusts, raping him, bleeding him.

It seemed like forever before Gale was done. Shoving Peeta to the ground outside his house and spitting on the ground in front of him. Peeta was sore, bloody, and raped. He could barely move without being in a lot of pain. He managed to limp his way back to the train, ignoring Cato as he went to an empty car to cry and curl up to try and force himself into a state of mind where he'd be all right.

"Peeta?" Cato's voice broke through his thoughts, the door opening and closing behind him. "Peeta! Oh, god.. " He rushed over, kneeling next to the blonde and checking over his body. "Peeta.. Jabberjay, what happened?"

Peeta didn't answer, curling in on himself again. "D-Don't t-touch me.. "

"Peeta.. " Cato's voice was soft, lightly brushing his fingers over the many wounds. "Did they do this to you?"

"G-Gale.. r-raped me.. M-My m-mother k-kicked me out, s-smacked me.. c-called me a f-f-faggot.. " Peeta's voice was choked, barely able to speak without stuttering.

Cato's eyes were wide, holding his Peeta close and gently rocking him. Whispering and kissing his head. "Shh.. ssh.. it'll be okay.. it'll be okay.. "

**~.**.~**

**Ha! That's all I'm gonna give you now!(:**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay. I kind of expected the reaction I did about Gale and Peeta's mother about that last chapter. And I expect a bit of unhappiness and yelling at this chapter as well..**

**Um.. have fun?**

**~.**.~**

Peeta shook softly as he sat in the train, heading for District 2. Cato was getting him some water and something to eat. He was in some of Cato's sweats and a loose shirt, a blanket around his shoulders. He felt.. dirty. Cato deserved someone better than him.

"Peeta?" Cato moved to him, setting down a tray on a small table. "Jabberjay, are you okay?" He kept his voice soft, calm.

"Y-You deserve b-better.. " Peeta stuttered out, almost sadly. "I-I'm.. dirty.. a f-faggot.. "

Cato frowned now. He wanted to smack some sense into the blonde, but he had to be gentle about this. Patient. Peeta had been raped, kicked out of his house and essentially his family and District. He had nothing now. "Peeta, you are **not** to believe anything your mother or that bastard Gale says. Do you understand?"

Peeta just nodded a bit, quietly. He still didn't believe it all that much.. "I-I should just g-go back.. "

"What, to get abused again?" Cato snapped at the blonde. He was getting tired of this and he was **done**. Peeta had been doing this for **hours**. "You were **raped**, Peeta! Do you fucking understand that? Raped!"

Peeta's eyes widened, scooting a bit away from the blonde. "C-Cato.. "

"No, you fucking listen!" Cato stood, glaring angrily down at him. "If you wanna go back to that filthy, disgusting District 12, go ahead! Die there for all I care! I should've fucking killed you when I had the chance in the Hunger Games!" He stormed out of the train car without another word.

Peeta's eyes overflowed with tears. Cato.. said he should have killed him when he had the chance.. Maybe.. he shouldn't be here anymore. He could.. find someplace else to live. There had to be someone in another District who would take care of a Hunger Games victor.. maybe go back to the Capitol and find someone there..

**~.**.~**

It seemed like forever until the train finally stopped in District 2. Cato got off without a word or a glance at Peeta, holding his bag over his shoulder. He headed home, leaving the blonde alone at the train station. Scared and alone..

**~.**.~**

**Okay, I KNOW this is really short. But I just wanted to get it out. Next chapter will be longer.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sup.**

**Thank you for reviewing!**

**Cronapower  
Ayumu-Hime  
JHutchGirl  
Kit Of Love and Yaoi  
ForNowUnamed  
LowestDegrees  
ilypeeta  
The Shadowed Edge  
XMistressChaosx  
belac889  
Inanimacy  
basserandstuff  
The one who is evil  
xxPadfootMoonyAndProngsxx  
PurpleBoo  
Hidansbigbro4669  
RiverStorm16  
LetItBe-atles  
Angel-Demon hybrid  
Insane Blood Prince  
LabRat3000  
Gleek123xxxx  
Kyuubigurl74  
AllenCampbell  
Consirius**

**~.**.~**

Peeta felt so alone.. Cato didn't seem to care about him anymore, no one did. He managed to find a place he could stay. A little place that reminded him of his home, out on the outskirts of District 2. Cato went home to his own family.

"Welcome home, dear." Cato's mother, a beautiful woman with blonde hair pulled up behind her head. Cynthia Crowne.

Cato smiled, hugging his mother tight. "Mom.. "

"Congratulations on being a victor of the Hunger Games, son." Cato's father. A tall, muscled blonde man. Dominic Crowne.

Cato moved a bit, bowing his head a little. "Thank you, father."

"So, where's this boy who won with you?" Cynthia asked. "Peeta.. Mellark, was it?"

Cato visibly tensed at the name. "He's a loser. I don't know why.. I even thought of keeping him alive. Useless."

Cynthia frowned. She took her son's wrist, bringing him into another room. "Cato Crowne," she said, her voice gentle, yet firm and stern. "The truth. Now."

Cato knew he could never lie to his mother. Not her. "Peeta.. We went to District 12 to get his things so he could come live with me. Here. His mother.. smacked him and disowned him and kicked him out of the family and house. And then Gale, that girl Katniss' best friend, raped him."

"And what did you do?"

"I didn't know it was happening! He just.. came back bloody, bruised, sobbing.. He wouldn't.. shut up about it! He was being such a bitchy baby. I.. I yelled.. at.. him.. " He was starting to realize what he'd done to Peeta. "I told him.. I.. I should have killed.. killed him when I had the chance.. oh, god.. "

Cynthia lightly brushed her fingers across her son's cheek. "Cato.. you need to find him and apologize. Do you still care for him?"

"I.. I do.. " Cato admitted softly. "God, what have I done.. "

"Cato, go find him." Cynthia lightly kissed his cheek.

The blonde just nodded, yanking his jacket on and leaving the house quickly. He had **no** idea where Peeta was, but he neded to find him. Apologize..

Peeta shivered lightly as he sat in the corner of his 'house'. Freezing, shaking. Alone. "Peeta!"

The blonde's head lifted at his name. "C-Cat.. C-C-Cato.. " he said softly.

"Peeta!" Cato rushed into the room, eyes softening when he saw the District 12 victor shivering in a corner. "Peeta, oh, god, Peeta.. " He knelt down next to the blonde, bringing him into his arms. "Peeta.. Jabberjay, I'm so sorry.. I was a fucking idiot.. "

"Y-You were.. " Peeta said with a light smile.

Cato chuckled lightly, softly kissing the top of his head. "I should have never yelled at you.. I was so stupid."

Peeta nodded. "You were.. "

"Come on. We're gonna get you home with me. Cleaned up, fed, nice sleep. Okay?"

"O-Okay."

Cato smiled. He helped Peeta up, softly kissing his cheek before starting to lead him back to his house. "Mom! Dad!"

Cynthia smiled as she walked out, Dominic right behind her. "Hello, Peeta. It's good to finally meet you. I'm Cato's mother. Cynthia Crowne."

"Dominic Crowne," his father said. "Cato's father."

Peeta smiled nervously, giving a little wave. "H-Hi."

Cato lightly took his hand. "I'll show you a room." He lead the blonde upstairs. "You can stay in a guest room, if you want."

"C-Can I say.. w-with you?"

Cato.. smiled. "Of course you can. You can have my bed. I'll sleep on the floor."

"N-No.. I-I want you.. i-in bed.. " Peeta.. wanted someone warm against him.. keeping him safe while he slept.

Cato hesitated a bit, but he nodded. "Of course. Whatever you want. I'll give you whatever you want, do whatever you want. I'm sorry. Again. For what I said."

Peeta sniffed softly, Cato leading him to his room and helping him into a warm bath. The older blonde stayed by the tub, lightly rubbing the back of Peeta's hand as he knelt there. "I'm so sorry.. again. I should have never said anything like that. I would never want to kill you or let you be killed. I love you so much.. and I almost lost you.. "

Peeta.. finally smiled. "I-I love you, too.. I.. forgive you. I know.. you didn't mean it.. you were just.. frustrated and angry."

"That's no excuse to yell at you." Cato leaned over, softly kissing Peeta's temple. "I promise. I won't do it again."

Cato helped Peeta out of the tub when he was done, helping to dry him off and get him in some of Cato's warm, soft clothes. Some loose sweats and a loose shirt to keep him warm and comfortable. They both slid into bed together, Cato holding Peeta gently against his chest to keep him safe, like the blonde wanted.

"Night, my jabberjay.. " Cato whispered, lightly kissing the back of Peeta's head as he closed his eyes.

Peeta smiled, closing his eyes as well. "Night.. "

**~.**.~**

**Aw, they made up!**

**And btw, you're gonna LOVE me very soon. If you don't already.**


End file.
